Talk:Deaths on 24/Archive
Two things: As I am currently watching Season One, I will double check everything and I'll move onto a different season, maybe Season Four and get those unless anyone already is working on it and objects? Also, has it been confirmed that there is a co-pilot? I don't know if there is always a co-pilot, but I don't recall anything about it. : I'm currently double checking S1 too, but another pair of eyes is always helpful. I'm pretty sure it's as accurate as I can get it, with times, etc. The toughest parts to document were the prison raid in 8pm-9pm and the unseen Jack kills in the finale. As for the pilot/co-pilot thing, I've never really liked it and am going to change it. --Proudhug 14:32, 5 June 2007 (UTC) PNA I'm removing the PNA for this page. I think they should be reserved for pages that need fixing, rather than just completing. It's already evident by looking at the page that it's not complete and needs work, so adding the PNA doesn't actually do anything. Besides, it's one of my current "works in progress," so it hasn't been abandoned or anything. --Proudhug 13:36, 20 May 2007 (UTC) :Sorry about that. OneWeirdDude 23:35, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Help Do you want me to start with another season? --CWY2190talk 21:17, 8 February 2007 (UTC) : If you like, but I'm already going to be going through them all anyway, so if you think there's a rush to get it done, or you've got nothing else to do, you can go ahead. --Proudhug 17:00, 9 February 2007 (UTC) Should Victor Rovner be added?---CWY2190talk 19:48, 4 March 2007 (UTC) : I don't think so. It's probably best to avoid "unknown" characters. The introduction says "everyone known to die." Besides, I don't believe he's dead, and according to Jeff Ricketts in 24: The Official Magazine, neither does he. --Proudhug 23:30, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Fixing mistakes I think you missed one early in on Day 3. Is that right? And can it be fixed? OneWeirdDude 02:52, 26 October 2007 (UTC) And also, is there some way to have a running counter, so that you don't have to keep track of indices? Some of the numbers are off, and it's a pain to fix. OneWeirdDude 17:46, 18 January 2008 (UTC) : I don't think you can do it in a table. The numbers are off, but I'm personally going through and verifying every single kill, albeit slowly. The chart is 100% accurate up to 5pm on Day 2. I'd started the list from the beginning, but others began adding to the later days ahead of me. I only vouch for the work I've done so far. :P --Proudhug 17:58, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :My main issue is when, and if, you-know-who is revealed to still be alive on Day 7. That will not be pleasant to fix, I think. OneWeirdDude 02:15, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :: Hmm, definitely right. It will require a full-fledged Florida-style "recount". I don't look forward to it, but, it looks like we'll have to do it when the time comes. – Blue Rook 02:53, 25 August 2008 (UTC)talk Are CTU search and rescue team died in day 2 following 370-373? I just watch this episode and I found that after Jack asked them to drop down the weapons, they should be killed by Nina. They are latter than 370-373. I heard that someone in CTU reported that 7 hostages died and Jack became the hostage of Nina. Or those people later on shoot Nina and rescue Jack are the same people? But I think they are sent by Palmer. (The preceding unsigned post was made by on 11:35, 4 March 2008) : If you are asking whether the CTU rescue team was killed by Nina before she took Jack hostage, nope, I do not believe they were. They were standing around with guns trained on Nina while she was negotiating for a pardon, so the 7 deaths you are referring to must be the Coral Snake soldiers who died earlier. - Blue Rook 00:16, 5 March 2008 (UTC)talk Page length The server was griping about the page size when I edited it, so should we think of splitting it? There seems to be no easy way to do that with a page like this. OneWeirdDude 02:17, 25 August 2008 (UTC) : Funny you mention it: check out the for our wiki, and look at what's on top :) I am also confused on how a split would be done. Visitors with slow/old computers might have a genuine problem loading the edit page if we let this page continue to grow. From the looks of it, I think Seasons 4 and 5 are the biggest? We might want to divide the content from Seasons 1-4 and 5-7. We could also do sub-pages for each season. But for now, unless someone comes forward with legitimate loading issues, I'm tempted to leave it alone. What do you think? – Blue Rook 02:53, 25 August 2008 (UTC)talk ::I like the subpages idea; I think that's what they did with the On-screen kills by Jack Bauer page. But as for the wait-till-it-becomes-an-issue problem, I'm not sure that's wise. How long would we have to wait until someone complained? OneWeirdDude 16:09, 1 September 2008 (UTC) # Check out now, you might get a pleasant surprise :) # Personally, I like the way this page is, but if you guys think splitting it up is the right way to go, by all means do it. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 17:37, 1 September 2008 (UTC) : Simon, OneWeirdDude, I'm going to split the page into templates like On-screen kills, as OneWeirdDude recommends. I was the only person who was hesitant about it so I'm going to forge ahead. OneWeirdDude thanks for the recommendation! 21:23, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Nuclear bomb death count All the characters and the news were talking about how at minimum, 12,000 were killed. That's a minimum. Therefore it's a known number. I don't understand the reversions that are discounting that recalculation. Those deaths need to be counted! 16:07, 24 November 2008 (UTC) : So um...should we just leave it at that or change it back to unknown? Ggjk 01:39, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :: Why would it be unknown? We know of 12,000 deaths, so those 12,000 are included. The article is about known deaths, not un''known deaths. --proudhug 16:42, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::: You sure? I remembering hearing from one episode that the death toll was nearly ''13,000, not 12,000. Plus, if people were infected by the radiation, the death toll might've gone up. Ggjk 19:33, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :: Well, if you find the reference to that number, you can change it. --proudhug 21:56, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Table of Contents Maybe it's just me, but I think the TOC needs a custom look to it—one that isn't quite so long (but wider), nor so hideous. Like, two columns, one for the charts, one for the "Not Included" sections. (I'd do it myself but I don't know how.) OneWeirdDude 22:18, 15 January 2009 (UTC) : I agree that it's ugly on this page. However the only thing I know how to do regarding the TOC is the trigger for suppressing it on tiny pages. To do what you recommend would entail altering the headings on that page specifically, or perhaps to dig around in MediaWiki. Even on pain of death I won't touch mediaWiki messages with a ten-foot pole. 22:35, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Day 7: 2:00pm to 3:00pm Deaths Okay, about that shootout, does anyone know who killed how many of who? All I know is that Renee killed Nichols and there were a total of 10 casualties (excluding Michael Latham and Dubaku's technician). Everything was chaotic and going too fast for me to count.Ggjk 03:34, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :Speaking of 2pm-3pm deaths, I don't agree with John Brunner's death being listed as a suicide. Even though he manually released the gas himself, it was not an intentional suicide (he was wearing a gas mask and tried to get up and leave but couldn't) and it would've never happened had Dubaku not targeted the plant in the first place. SeanPM 14:42, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :: I agree with SeanPM. Suicide is intentional, this was accidental. He even said that he was wearing the gas mask and was clearly hoping to escape. He died of accidental gas exposure, it wasn't homicide. 15:13, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::: My bad. I thought John was sacrificing himself to protect his workers. Ggjk 20:25, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :::: That's a defensible position for sure, and I'm confident that others might come and bring this up again too. Right now, however, the scene indicates to me that it wasn't intentional. 20:41, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::::: It doesn't make sense to list "suicide" for any of the entries, anyway. All the other entries refer to *who* it was who killed a character, whereas "suicide" is a *manner*. I've changed entries to reflect this. ( 18:18, 25 May 2009 (UTC)) : Ggjk to answer your question, check out this link, it's the episode free online with just a few commercials. It's legal and everything, and you can examine the scene very closely if you'd like to investigate the answers. 03:21, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Ok, about the shootout, there appears only 7 deaths (thugs, mercenaries) listed in the table but I counted 6 by Jack only. Tony shot at least 2 more if I'm not mistaken, while Bill got one I think. That's not counting the two security guards. So it looks to me more like 9 or 10 deaths there. Thief12 02:25, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :I just watched the shootout scene again, going through it slowly frame by frame. Tony got the first kill (on a receptionist), then Bill killed a guy who ran to the receptionists desk. Jack had six kills in the server room (three with a handgun and three with a machine gun). Renee killed Nichols. Tony killed two people in the server room (making 3 total for him) and Bill killed a guy in the server room too (making 2 total kills for Bill). SeanPM 07:26, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::If you say so, but doesn't the BauerCount say that Jack only killed four guards? Also, I thought Renee killed another person besides Nichols. Ggjk 03:29, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Strange How come kill #144 in Day 5, it says that Christopher Henderson shot one of his own thugs? Are you sure that's right? Sk84life 03:48, 6 February 2009 (UTC) : That doesn't really seem right. Will you verify it? 04:40, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::If I remember it right, Christopher didn't shoot his own thug; he ran him over. Christopher was so focused on running away from Jack and Wayne that he hit his own thug with his car. I'm pretty sure he died, since I didn't see him get up again. Ggjk 00:53, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ::: If that's the case, then this remains as it is. I just can't verify it myself at the moment. 01:16, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Secret Service Agents Deaths 299-300 mention two Secret Service Agents. Where there two Agents in the car? Thief12 01:02, 11 February 2009 (UTC) : I fixed this. There were two people in the car that was blown up, the white driver and the black Matobo-lookalike. Both of them were named, Secret Service agents. I just think the original editor assumed someone was in the passenger seat up front, but I'm pretty sure there wasn't. 03:07, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ??? There's a couple of questions that are confusing me at this moment: * Who the hell shot David Emerson??? * When did Dubaku's technician die? * Were there four or five (including Elemu) guards guarding Henry Taylor? As far as I know, Tony killed Emerson, the technician died after Latham was detonated, and there only four guards at the warehouse where they were holding Taylor. Ggjk 05:00, 14 February 2009 (UTC) : 1. I'm beginning to think Tony overcame his sense of brotherhood and shot Emerson. 2. Dubaku's technician was a black man with no facial hair, and was bald. He was certainly killed in the major shootout and he didn't leave with Dubaku. The dude who was killed when Latham exploded was lighter skinned and had a mustache. 3. I don't know for sure, but I remember Elemu getting struck once by Jack, surviving, and then was cut down for sure the second time. That's probably what's confusing you. 05:03, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ::1) I still stand by my appreciation that Jack shot Emerson; 2) I missed when the technician was killed; 3) and there were five guards (including Elemu) guarding Taylor. When Jack peeks at the cellar, he sees four guards watching TV and that's what he signals Renee. As Renee was walking down the stairs, another guard came from the other side (the bathroom?) and noticed her. Jack then shot him. Then they shot the other four, with Elemu being shot two times. Thief12 05:29, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Day 2 In day 2, there are many deaths includes that weren't seen on screen. like the 1:00am-2:00am, 11am-12pm, 7pm-8pm and more. Why nobody put them in "not included"? : What deaths are these? --Proudhug 21:49, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :: Yeah. I'm pretty sure that me and several other users have confirmed all the deaths that were on that day. Ggjk 02:44, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Re-check on gunfight Okay, just recently bought the 7th Season and I watched that gunfight around 2:26pm several times over and I made a mistake. Jack killed six mercs, Tony two plus a security guard, Bill one plus a security guard, and Renee killed Nichols, making it twelve, not ten. Also, there's a mistake with Dubaku's technician. He was supposedly killed by Tony, but when I watched the scene, I noticed all the mercs were wearing vests and had some form of hair. Tony killed two of these mercs. I also noticed that the technician was wearing a sweater and an ear-piece and was bald and black. There were only two mercs wearing sweaters without vests and both of them were the first two that died...and were killed by Jack. The second person that died looked white and had hair, so I think the technician died first. Unless he died when the roof exploded, I near certain that Jack killed the technician, not Tony. Ggjk 23:25, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Seasons 5 and 6 5 - Aboard the Natalia... there were 4 men that succumbed to the Sentox gas, so it is not unknown 6 - In the mall bombing... they said at least 200, so like the hotel... shouldn't these be counted? Thanks, Mjs1103 03:31, 28 July 2009 (UTC) : Ah very observant. Yes, minimums should be observed. If nobody adds them really soon, feel free to insert them with a "will be tallied" notice in case you're not able to correct the full countdown. 20:48, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well I added the Day 5 deaths and tallied up Day 5 fully... but the template changes isn't showing up on the page. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Mjs1103 on 21:09, 2009 July 29 ::: On my screen the changes are showing. You probably just need to do a full/forced page reload, delete your cache, or wait a few minutes. It will turn up. Thanks for changes Mjs1103. But take a look, the hard part is updating the other death counts for the following seasons! Someone will get to it eventually. It's always annoying doing that... I wonder if there is an automatic way to tally them all? 01:20, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I see it now... but I don't know if there is a way to do it automatically... you would have to contact someone who knows this better. I may get to it if I have the chance. Mjs1103 03:03, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Day 7 Body Numbers Around 9:10 a.m. during Day 7, Larry said there were three bodies, but I'm pretty confident that only Schector and Ari were killed. Can anyone confirm the 3rd body, or if there even was a third one? Also, after the shootout at the convenience store that occured around 3:57 p.m., six bodies were reported but I only saw five go down. I'm pretty sure one of the bodies was the unconscious store owner, but I'm still unsure what they meant by this. Ggjk 21:43, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Day 8 explosion count The first time we see Sergei Bazhaev, he's watching a news reporter who says that the fatalities after Davros's bomb were 3, including a police officer. How do we know that she's referring to 3 people who died at the scene? Is it possible she's talking about Jim (the cop) & Maggie & then Davros, because they were related fatalities? 06:25, January 28, 2010 (UTC) : That's what I initially assumed it was referring to. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 10:40, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Air Force One casualties I watched the 18th episode(12:00am-1:00am)of day 4.When Logan talked on TV,he said "By god's grace,president Keeler survived,but more than 75 others did not."Should we assume that there were at least 75 people died when the plane was shot down? --William.Y.Fremont 05:13, April 17, 2010 (UTC) : Yes actually, this is an excellent find. If you heard that correctly then we have a good number to add to the count! 05:21, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Can you do me a favor bro?I'm not quite familiar with this template.--William.Y.Fremont 05:29, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Day 2: 10:00am-11:00am Deaths When George called Tony in the warehouse,he said"We have three dead bodies.See if they match anybody on our watch list." So there were three bomb makers killed by the terrorist,not just only two.Any thoughts? William.Y.Fremont 14:35, July 27, 2010 (UTC) : Couldn't that mean the 2 bomb-makers + the 1 terrorist that killed Barber? 19:09, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :: You're absolutely correct, Rook. --proudhug 01:39, July 28, 2010 (UTC) McLennen-Forster commandos When Curtis asked Castle how many hostiles inside，Castle said 6 down oustide.But we only see Jack killed 3 commandos.Any thoughts? William.Y.Fremont 14:59, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Also I'd like to ask about the Rockland Building stuff.When Jack got out of the elevator，a body was lying there.Lee also took down a guy seconds before killing Ali.Were those two guys dead? William.Y.Fremont 15:02, December 30, 2010 (UTC) : I'm not sure; can you give me the respective episodes on these so I can check too? (It's always possible there were deaths that occurred off-screen. Maybe Castle took them out?) Also, did you take into account Adam and Jason (Forbes' goons) for the second question? 19:25, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :The first one: Day 4: 7:00pm-8:00pm around 07:53:52. :The second one:Day 4: 5:00pm-6:00pm around 05:45 (After Jack got out of the elevator) and 05:54 (Before Ali was spotted) William.Y.Fremont 08:26, December 31, 2010 (UTC) : Interestingly, after Curtis killed Adam and Jason and knocked out Forbes, during the phone call to Jack there was a guy down the hall who Curtis seemed wary of. Possibly one of Forbes' men, and probably the guy on the floor after Jack got out of the elevator. Don't know about the second guy, but probably another of Forbes' men that Lee stealthily killed. --ASHPD24 10:21, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Mistake There a misatke. Add this page it says that Jack Bauer killed Duman, while the marines killed Faress. However on On-screen kills by Jack Bauer it says never that Jack killed Duman. it's unknown.--Station7 14:58, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Ontario Airport terrorist For some reason, the Season 5 table mentions that a terrorist died with Ibrim when Jack detonated his vest. As part of the Wiki 24 Ultimate Project, I've watched and rewatched that episode 3-4 times and there's not a single mention of another terrorist dying from that blast. I still have to watch the next episode to see if there's any mention of it, but I doubt it. There is a terrorist that is seen being knocked down by the blast, but I think he's too far away to be fatally wounded by it. Plus, there's no mention of him dying anywhere. In any case, he shouldn't be listed as a "death" if there's no concrete mention of it. Thief12 20:31, October 23, 2010 (UTC) : It is good you're checking in to this one. There was a guy that fell over dramatically when Ibrim exploded, so it's a question of whether he gets back up again, is otherwise seen moving, or reappears later walking around. 00:27, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Should we add those minimums? There are at least 4 crew members dead aboard Natalia and we added them into the page.So we should also add the 800 deaths in Chandler Plaza,Derek's co-workers' deaths,75 deaths of Air Force One,200 deaths of Baltimore shopping mall,and at least 1 death of FBI agent from Galvez's bombs. William.Y.Fremont 03:36, January 9, 2011 (UTC) White house gas explosion Day 7 Someone just edited the page claiming that 4, not 2, of Juma's men die when Bill blew himself up. I reverted it until we can confirm that number properly - I don't have the dvd so if you can confirm that number, or if anyone else can support/deny it that would be great--Acer4666 22:34, January 27, 2011 (UTC)